Harry Potter e os Príncipes de Pisa
by Quelita
Summary: A trégua acabou. Começa agora uma guerra sangrenta, que só terminará quando houver uma morte, que mudará a história da humanidade. Novas pessoas cruzarão o caminho de Harry e segredos serão revelados. Mas, a vida continua, e em seu novo ano em Hogwarts, e
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo 1 – De volta ao Largo Grimmauld

A manhã chegara a Rua dos Alfeneiros silenciosamente, iluminando os jardins bem-cuidados, despertando seus moradores para mais um dia de verão, quente e seco. No número quatro, um adolescente de dezesseis anos recém-completados dormia profundamente, alheio aos raios de sol que insistiam em atravessar sua cortina esfarrapada. O quarto continuava no característico estado de desordem total no qual estivera o mês inteiro. Roupas, livros e objetos mágicos estavam jogados em qualquer canto possível, irritando Tia Petúnia sempre que adentrava os aposentos do rapaz.

Revirou um pouco na cama, ajeitando o travesseiro e cobrindo os pés. Soltou um muxoxo incompreensível e voltou a dormir. Mas não por muito tempo. Passos irritados ecoavam pelo corredor, ligeiramente abafados. Pararam de súbito em frente a porta do quarto de Harry. Tio Válter respirou profundamente, como se tivesse uma tarefa por demais cansativa pela frente. Girou a maçaneta, e, sem muita cerimônia, escancarou a porta. " Moleque porcalhão! " pensou, quando uma camiseta suja agarrou em seu sapato impecavelmente lustrado. Dirigiu-se até a janela, abrindo as cortinas afim de iluminar o lugar. Lançou um olhar furtivo ao sobrinho, e vendo que não produzira efeito algum, postou-se ao lado da cama, agarrou as beiradas do lençol que o cobria e puxou violentamente.

-ACORDE MOLEQUE PREGUIÇOSO! – berrou

Harry abriu repentinamente os olhos, sentindo falta do cobertor. A cara vermelha do tio observava-o irritadamente, bufando muito alto.

-Que horas são? – perguntou

-Dez horas. – informou Tio Válter

-Mas não está tão tarde assim! – admirou-se

-Não interessa. – disse tio Válter, impaciente – Petúnia, Duda e eu iremos a Londres comprar o material para a Smeltings. Enquanto isso, tente não levar a casa abaixo.

-Peraí! Vocês não vão me trancar aqui? – espantou-se Harry com a bondade do tio

-Não. Resolvemos te dar uma chance: mas nada de tocar em nada quebrável, elétrico ou móvel, ouviu moleque? Caso contrário, te tranco no armário o resto do verão. – e saiu batendo a porta.

Talvez a conversa que Moody e o Sr. Weasley tiveram com eles em King's Cross tenha produzido efeito, pensou Harry. Ficou na cama mais um pouco. Tinha conseguido dormir tranquilamente pela primeira vez em quase uma semana. Tinha sonhos cada vez mais estranhos, sempre a ver com Voldemort. As vezes sonhava que o derrotava depois de uma batalha longa e sangrenta, outras vezes ele morria. Chegou a sonhar que seus pais falavam com ele, sempre o encorajando, mas, quando Harry tentava tocá-los, desapareciam. Pensou o que seus amigos diriam disso.

Enquanto se trocava, ouviu o bater de portas e o som de um carro arrancando em alta velocidade da garagem da Rua dos Alfeneiros. Colocou os óculos e o quarto entrou em foco. Pegou uma embalagem de sapo de chocolate que Rony havia mandado de aniversário. Hermione mandou um gorro, verde e branco, que parecia mesmo o que era, e um pomo de ouro empalhado. Lupin mandara um livro de capa cinza, mas não havia nada escrito, o que Harry estranhou. Uma vez tentou escrever nele, mas nada aparecia. Se perguntava porque ele lhe mandara algo tão inútil. A Sra. Weasley lhe mandou uma tortinha de abóbora, chocolates caseiros e uma suéter. Fred e Jorge um kit Mata – Aula. Ganhara também, ao que presumiu ser do pessoal da Ordem, alguns objetos para detectar Magia negra e bruxos das trevas.

Desceu animadamente para a sala, e ligou a TV. Era realmente muito bom poder fazer isso sem que ninguém ficasse bufando em seu pescoço ou lhe tomasse o controle remoto alegando que estava na hora da novela.

_Craque_

_Craque_

Harry colocou-se de pé rapidamente, assustado com o barulho que viera do corredor. Desembainhou a varinha, andando cauteloso até a porta. Sentia um frio no estômago, enquanto milhões de pensamentos lhe ocorriam. Pulou subitamente para fora da sala, sentindo a testa trombar com algo duro.

-Ai! Sua testa endureceu, meu chapa?

-Fred?! Jorge?! – admirou-se, encarando os rostos sorridentes dos gêmeos – Que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

-Não está contente em nos ver? – perguntou Jorge, fingindo estar triste

-Depois que nos oferecemos _gentilmente _para vir te buscar? – continuou Fred

-Sabe, somos empresários ocupadíssimos agora. Mas nós te perdoamos, não é Fred?

-Claro. Agora vamos arrumar sua mala e picar a mula.

-Picar a mula? – perguntou Harry, confuso

-É uma expressão trouxa que Tonks nos ensinou. – explicou Jorge

-Significa ir embora.

-Ah...

Harry não conhecia aquela frase, mas teve a vaga impressão que Tio Válter já a usara. Começaram a subir a escada pulando os degraus.

-Pra onde a gente vai? – perguntou

-Hum pro Largo Grimmauld. – disse Fred – Infelizmente. Aquele lugar continua tão pestilento e desagradável como antes. Sirius que nos perdoe.

Harry emudeceu. Jorge deu uma cutucada no irmão, que não percebera a besteira que falara. No último mês, a morte se Sirius foi se tornando cada vez mais real. Enquanto os dias passavam na rua dos Alfeneiros, lhe ocorria o pensamento de que talvez ficasse preso ali para sempre. Tinha a esperança, embora soubesse ser impossível, de que tudo fosse um plano, e Sirius iria buscá – lo, a qualquer momento. Mas em vão. Tentara apagar os últimos acontecimentos de sua memória: o episódio no Departamento de Mistérios, a morte do padrinho, a conversa com Dumbledore. Mas, quanto mais tentava fazê–lo, mais vivos e dolorosos eles se tornavam.

Jorge abriu constrangidamente a porta do quarto de Harry.

-Caramba, você nos superou no quesito bagunça, cara! – exclamou

-Tenho treinado muito. – disse ele

Fred executou um feitiço Arrumar Malas, e tudo voou desordenadamente para dentro do malão, caindo com um baque barulhento. " Talvez tenham aprendido com Tonks ", pensou. Jorge engatara num dicurso animado sobre a loja dos dois, dizendo que as vendas estavam realmente boas. Disse também, para a surpresa de Harry, que Lino Jordan havia se tornado seu sócio e publicitário desde que acabara Hogwarts.

-Sabe, ele realmente leva jeito para coisa. Estava até pensando em fazer uma viagem de divulgação pelo país.

-Mas achamos que não é necessário por enquanto. – finalizou Fred – Vamos?

-Os gêmeos agarraram o malão, e Harry pegou a gaiola de Edwiges. Dirigiram-se para a sala, postando-se em frente a lareira. Fred retirou um pequeno rolo de pergaminho do bolso, depositando-o em uma mesinha cheia de fotos de Duda. Jorge soltou um riso abafado.

Fred remexeu no bolso, e retirou uma pequena bola de golfe, suja e velha. Harry logo entendeu o que era. Colocou um dedo no objeto, seguido dos gêmeos. Segundos depois, sentiu a conhecida sensação que as Chaves de Portal normalmente produziam. Sentiu o pé de Jorge bater no seu. Permaneceram assim por alguns segundos, até que desabou sobre o chão frio e úmido da sala de visitas do Largo Grimmauld. Fred ajudou-o a se levantar.

-Harry, querido, que bom que chegou! – disse a Sra. Weasley, puxando-o para um abraço apertado – Fred, Jorge, desçam e ajudem Gina a arrumar a cozinha.

-Não recebemos nem um obrigado! – resmungou Fred, quando desapareceram pela porta, seguidos pela mãe. Harry nem teve tempo de se recuperar

-HARRY! – gritou Hermione, apertando-o ainda mais que a Sra. Weasley

-Mione, você vai matar ele desse jeito. – ponderou Rony – Oi, cara!

-Oi. – disse com dificuldade, quando Hermione o soltou

-Essa casa tá um mistério. – continuou o amigo – Mamãe disse que vem uma visita importante hoje mas não diz quem é.

-Se eu fosse você parava de fuçar por aí. – censurou Hermione – Logo eles chegam.

-Eles? – perguntaram Harry e Rony em uníssono

-Bem, pelo que sei é uma família. Entraram para a Ordem recentemente. Mas isso é tudo que descobri.

-Como você sabe tudo isso? - questionou Rony, desconfiado

-Isso não vem ao caso. – respondeu Hermione, corando nervosamente – Agora, se me dão licença, vou terminar de ler um livro.

Rony estreitou os olhos, observando a amiga sair do aposento. Soltou um bufo de impaciência.

-Depois ela ainda quer meter moral. Aposto como andou xeretando por aí.

Agarrou o malão e arrastou-o em direção as escadas, seguido por Harry. Fizeram o trajeto até o quarto em silêncio, mas chegando lá, Rony começou a contar sobre as partidas de xadrez bruxo que disputara com o pessoal da Ordem. Segundo ele, Quim era um excelente jogador, superado apenas por Lupin. Contou também sobre um jogo de quadribol no qual Gui o levara, detalhando cada lance demoradamente. Ficaram um bom tempo conversando, Harry escutando interessado o amigo fazer comparações entre jogadores estrangeiros e os do União de Puddlemere.

Muito tempo depois, a Sra. Weasley irrompeu no quarto, acompanhada de Hermione e Gina, que lhe cumprimentou com um sorriso.

-Vamos, eles já chegaram. – disse a ela

-Os convidados misteriosos? – quis saber Rony

-Ora, não há nada de misterioso neles. – replicou a Sra. Weasley.

-Então porque a senhora não falava sobre eles?

-Não achei necessário. Se quer matar a curiosidade, Ronald, desça logo.

Saíram do quarto apressados. Hermione e Gina pareciam muito entretidas numa conversa particular, enquanto a Sra. Weasley contava sobre o trabalho de Gui.

-Ele está na Romênia, acompanhando Carlinhos, e, ao que me parece, irão voltar para cá amanhã.

Chegaram no térreo, Rony visivelmente curioso. Hermione e Gina também, mas sabiam disfarçar melhor. Ouviram vozes na cozinha, e imediatamente se dirigiram para lá. Estava cheia, e Harry logo notou quatro desconhecidos. Era um homem alto, forte, os cabelos castanho claro, e os olhos castanho escuro, de semblante descontraído, uma mulher loira, um pouco mais baixa, muito branca e olhos cinza claro, parecendo ser austera. Haviam dois jovens, muito bonitos, que Harry julgou serem seus filhos: um garoto quase tão alto quanto o pai, de uns dezessete anos, loiro e de olhos castanhos, e uma garota um pouco mais baixa que Rony, cabelos castanho claro e ondulados, caindo até a cintura e olhos como os da mãe, pele em tom mel, talvez tivesse a mesma idade que ele.

-Bem, - disse o Sr. Weasley – já que estão todos aqui, vou apresentar nossos convidados.

-Gatinha, né Harry? – disse Fred indicando a garota

-É. – disse em coro com Rony, ao que Hermione chutou a canela do segundo

-Então, - continuou o Sr. Weasley – esse é Damien Laveri – o homem sorriu – que está ajudando muito a Ordem, sua esposa, Jane Laveri, e seus filhos James e Kate. Esses são Rony e Gina, - eles sorriram – meus filhos, e seus amigos, Hermione Granger e Harry Potter.

Impressionantemente, eles não fizeram qualquer expressão de admiração ou surpresa ao ouvir o nome de Harry. Limitaram-se a cumprimentá-lo educadamente. O almoço transcorreu normalmente. Comiam torta de batatas com presunto, coxas de frango, com cerveja amanteigada. Moody, Quim e o Sr. Weasley conversavam com Damien, Jane, Tonks e a Sra. Weasley, enquanto Fred e Jorge tratavam de entreter o resto. Kate e James pareciam ter adorado eles, e prometeram visitar sua loja de logros.

-Sabe, - disse Fred com cautela – estamos trabalhando em um novo e melhorado Kit Mata – Aula.

-Acrescentamos alguns objetos para aumentar o arsenal. – completou Jorge

-Mas é claro que haverão outras novidades, que mostraremos na semana de Natal.- finalizou Fred

-Que legal! – exclamou Kate – Eu gostaria de ter uma loja de logros. Parece ser tão divertido!

-E é. – acrescentaram juntos

-Mas, vocês são da Inglaterra? Falam inglês tão bem... – quis saber Gina

-Obrigado. Na verdade, - explicou James, um pouco corado – eu, meu pai e Kate somos da Itália e nossa mãe é dos Estados Unidos, mas sempre moramos em lugares diferentes. Viemos das Américas, estudávamos no Instituto de Magia Miledo, que era muito bom. O único problema é que morávamos longe demais da escola, no sul do Brasil, que é onde a maioria dos bruxos mora, já que seria um transtorno morar em grandes centros.

-Gui teve uma correspondente lá, quis fazer o intercâmbio, mas não deu. Ele realmente queria Ter ido. – disse Rony

- E o quê o pai de vocês faz, além de ser da Ordem? – quis saber Harry

-É o embaixador do Ministério da Magia Italiano. – informou Kate – Ás vezes eu gostaria que ele não fosse. É muito duro Ter que abandonar amigos e escola para recomeçar tudo de novo.

O rosto expressivo da garota tornou-se ligeiramente triste. Ela balançou a cabeça, como que tentando afastar algum pensamento e deu um sorriso amarelo. No outro lado da mesa, a conversa seguia com cautela, num tom de sussurro.

-E como vão as coisas por lá? – perguntou Moody

-Melhor do que eu esperava. – disse Damien – Não há muitos seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem. Criaram há pouco uma espécie de Ordem das Américas, que tem um sem fim de adeptos. Não temos que nos preocupar com eles

-Há um meio de nos comunicarmos com essa Ordem? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley

-Não é complicado, - respondeu Jane – nos comunicamos regularmente.

-Acho que seria bom se conseguíssemos co–unir as Ordens. - disse Tonks

-Seria, - concordou Damien – temos que checar, Arthur, se há outras espalhadas por aí.

-Isso não será fácil. – respondeu o Sr. Weasley – Essas sociedades são muito secretas. Temos que viajar para ver isso. Espere! Talvez Carlinhos saiba de algo, vou perguntar. Ele estava tentando recrutar mais gente para a Ordem mesmo.

-Faça isso. – disse Quim

Já eram 2 horas quando as pessoas começaram a ir embora. James convidou a todos para irem em sua casa jogar xadrez bruxo. Descobriram que moravam ali no Largo Grimmauld, no número 3.

-Temos alguns livros que podem interessar a você, Gina. – disse Kate

-Pode deixar, iremos com certeza. – afirmou ela

Nota da autora: Essa é a primeira fanfic que escrevo, talvez não esteja muito boa, mas com o tempo acho que vou pegar o jeito da coisa, mas espero que vocês gostem do primeiro capítulo. As coisas acontecem meio rápido nele, mas é só para dar um andamento para a história logo. É um pouco curto também, mas os outros talvez sejam bem mais longos, o que, como disse antes, vai variar quando tiver um pouco de prática em escrever. No mais, espero que gostem!!!! Ah, e comentem, por favor!!!!!!


	2. Xadrez Bruxo e NOM's

Capítulo 2 – Xadrez Bruxo e N.O.M.´s

Rony acordara com uma coruja cinza o bicando bem forte na testa. Depois de soltar um muxoxo de reclamação bem longo, enquanto se levantava sem abrir os olhos, desamarrou os pergaminhos da perninha da coruja, que partiu imediatamente. Seus olhos se deteram na primeira linha do que estava escrito, ao mesmo tempo que se arregalavam imensamente. Olhou para a cama ao lado. Harry estava deitado de bruços, dormindo como um urso. Não resistiu: levantou-se e começou a sacudir o amigo.

-Acorda, Harry, acorda! – berrou, enquanto fazia cócegas no pescoço dele

-Que é? Será que eu não posso nem dormir em paz?!!!! – exclamou, enquanto se sentava, esfregando os olhos.

-Acredite, você não vai querer dormir...

-Ah, é? – respondeu sarcasticamente – Porque?

-Ora, chegaram as notas dos N.O.M.´s, mané. Quer motivo melhor?

Harry se levantou num pulo, pegou o pergaminho e estudou-o atentamente, sob o olhar indagador de Rony. Com as mãos tremendo, abriu-o . O choque foi tão grande que se sentou para terminar de ler o que estava escrito.

_Prezado Sr. Potter,_

_Tenho o prazer de informar que obteve um dos melhores resultados nos N.O.M.´s. Espero estar se sentindo orgulhoso, devido ao alto nível de dificuldade dos exames. Seguem abaixo suas notas, e as respectivas matérias que deverá cursar no próximo ano letivo. Saliento a importância de escolher, desde já, a profissão que pretende seguir. Daqui a um ano e meio, aproximadamente, estará prestando os N.I.E.M.´s, e é importante que comece a se preparar desde já._

_Um bom ano letivo,_

_Prof. Tofty_

_Examinador_

_Feitiços – Excede Expectativas_

_Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas – Ótimo_

_Poçôes – Aceitável_

_História da Magia – Aceitável_

_Herbologia – Ótimo_

_Trato das Criaturas Mágicas – Excede Expectativas_

_Astronomia – Aceitável_

_Adivinhação – Passável_

_Transfiguração – Ótimo_

Ainda lívido com suas notas, Harry nem percebeu quando Hermione adentrou o quarto, entre pulinhos e gritos.

-Você quer me matar de susto?! – berrou Rony, ainda se recuperando

-Ah, isso é maravilhoso! – exclamou ela, enquanto executava uma dança de guerra – Consegui Ótimo em quase tudo!

-Sério? – disse Rony, ironicamente – Eu nunca poderia imaginar...

-Não me venha com implicâncias! – falou com severidade – Nada pode estragar minha felicidade! Mas, aproveitando a oportunidade, quanto você tirou?

-Aceitável em Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, Aceitável em Poções, Aceitável em Feitiços, Passável em Adivinhação, Ótimo em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Aceitável em História da Magia, Aceitável em Transfiguração e Aceitável em Astronomia. – disse, com certa pomposidade

-Hum, nada mal... – admirou-se Hermione – E você, Harry? Harry?!

-Hã... – disse ele, acordando de um transe

-Suas notas! – disse ela, impacientemente

-Ah, toma. – passou o pergaminho para ela, que juntou a cabeça com Rony para ler

-Uau... – disseram os dois em uníssono

-Parece que as revisões produziram efeito positivo! – acrescentou Hermione, feliz, enquanto passava o pergaminho para Rony, que estava de boca aberta.

-Eu não esperava resultados tão bons.

-Bom, um pouco de estudo não faz mal a ninguém, não é mesmo? – disse ela, se levantando

-Caracas... _Aceitável _em História da Magia?! Mas não foi quando você... – questionou Rony

-Foi, e não sei como consegui. – cortou Harry perplexo

-Talvez você tenha respondido as questões mais importantes.

-Sei lá, Hermione, esperava tirar um Deplorável... o teste _tava _o bicho! – exclamou Harry

-Hum, isso não importa, o bom é que...

Rony foi interrompido por um berro que, ao que parecia, vinha do térreo. Os três correram para as escadas, reunindo-se a Jorge, Fred e Gina, curvados sobre a escada. Jorge fez sinal para que não fizessem barulho. Não tiveram tempo de falar: o ataque de berros recomeçara.

-O QUÊ DEU EM VOCÊ ARTHUR?

-Molly, realmente, seria melhor se viéssemos...

-VIÉSSEMOS O QUÊ?

-Bem, se nós... – a voz do Sr. Weasley parecia relutante

-MORAR AQUI, É?

-Os três Weasley se entreolharam. Hermione franziu a testa.

-Escute bem Arthur... – a voz da Sra. Weasley parecia um pouco mais contida – Nunca pensei que um dia você iria querer abandonar a casa que construímos com tanto esforço. Mas hoje você me surpreendeu...

-Molly, não estou sugerindo que abandonemos A Toca!

-ENTÃO SEJA MAIS CLARO!

-O que eu quero dizer é que ninguém para nessa casa, e agora que...bem, que Sirius morreu – Harry se encolheu – o mais sensato a se fazer seria vir morar aqui, pelo menos até que alguém se voluntarie.

-Mas quem, com juízo perfeito, iria querer morar nesse lugar?

-Esqueceram-se de mim? – disse Lupin

-De onde você saiu? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley

-Estava na cozinha e _acidentalmente_ ouvi a discussão.

-Ah, desculpe... – a Sra. Weasley parecia envergonhada

-De qualquer forma, - continuou Lupin, um toque de dor em sua voz – Arthur tem razão. Agora que Sirius morreu, a casa precisa de alguém para morar aqui, cuidar, essas coisas... Monstro não serve para mais nada mesmo, vive trancado no sótão... – Hermione fez uma careta - bem, caso você concorde, eu gostaria de fazer isso.

-Por mim, tudo bem. – disse o Sr. Weasley

-Não faço objeções, - acrescentou a Sra. Weasley – mas, você realmente acha que poderá cuidar de tudo? E o serviço da Ordem?

-É verdade... mas, mesmo assim, gostaria de morar aqui e cuidar do lugar, quando voltarem para A Toca.

-Encerrada a discussão então. – sentenciou o Sr. Weasley – Tenho que ir trabalhar... Perkins me mandou uma coruja urgente, parece que houve uma confusão das grandes...

-Vou com você então Arthur. Tenho que resolver umas coisas no Ministério mesmo. – acrescentou Lupin

-Então, vou preparar o café. As crianças já devem estar acordando...

-Crianças! – exclamou Fred

-Temos nossa própria loja! – finalizou Jorge

-Falando em loja, vocês não têm que ir trabalhar? – questionou Gina

-Ih, é mesmo! – exclamou Fred

-Obrigado, maninha. Prometo que trarei um dos nossos mais novos inventos mais tarde! – disse Jorge

E dizendo isso, desaparataram. Hermione e Gina desceram, enquanto Harry e Rony foram trocar de roupa. Quando desceram para tomar o café, mais tarde, a Sra. Weasley estava conversando com Tonks, que hoje tinha os cabelos loiros e espetados, e os olhos cor de mel. Harry se serviu de torradas com geléia e suco de abóbora. Hermione estava lendo um livro sobre seres aquáticos, que ele supôs ser trouxa. Gina esticava a cabeça e apertava os olhos, enquanto perguntava a Hermione o que eram alguns seres, como baleia, tubarão, etc.

-Mamãe, quando Gui e Carlinhos chegam? – quis saber Gina

-Talvez antes do jantar. Me mandaram uma coruja hoje dizendo que tiveram que viajar pelos meios trouxas, como é mesmo o nome? Vião? – disse ela, lançando um olhar indagativo a Harry

-Hum, é avião. – respondeu o garoto, desejando saber como era estar em um.

-Ah, sim, obrigada. De qualquer forma, disseram que talvez se atrasassem. Tiveram que fazer um _paspaorte_...

-É passaporte, Sra. Weasley. – acrescentou Hermione bondosamente

-É, claro, no entanto, os guardas trouxas acreditaram que eram verdadeiros, mas mesmo assim, pegaram um ônibus que talvez chegue um pouco tarde em Londres. Mas acredito que chegarão para o jantar.

-Hum, resolveram se aventurar, é? – caçoou Tonks – A última vez que tentei fazer isso, quando estava indo para a França, acabei parando na Polônia... no entanto, uns amigos meus estavam de férias lá e me ofereceram uma chave do portal. Nunca confiei em viagens por métodos trouxas.

-Deve ser legal andar de avião... – disse Gina

-Nem tanto... – disse Hermione – Dá uma dor de cabeça, fora que o ouvido entope, mas é muito legal abrir a janela e ver as pessoas parecendo formigas lá embaixo.

-Deev er ismu. – disse Rony, a boca cheia de pão

-Tenha modos, Ronald! Não converse de boca cheia! – ralhou a Sra. Weasley

-Desculpe. – disse ele, vermelho – Eu disse que deve ser mesmo.

-Tenho que ir trabalhar. Vejo vocês mais tarde. – despediu-se Tonks, aparatando logo em seguida

-Onde estão Fred e Jorge? – indagou a Sra. Weasley

-Já foram. – respondeu Gina

-E nem comeram nada... Já é a terceira vez essa semana!

-Terminaram de comer rapidamente. Rony contou uma piada extremamente engraçada sobre elfos, ao que Hermione começou a discutir com ele, a altos brados, sobre a opressão a eles. Rony replicou que era apenas uma piada, mas Hermione subiu as escadas bufando.

-Quê? – exclamou Rony quando Gina lhe lançou um olhar acusador

-Você não devia falar disso perto da Mione. Sabe que ela é extremamente sensível a isso.

-Foi só uma piada, Gina.

-Mas você viu como ela ficou, não?

-Tá, tá. Não faço isso de novo. O que vamos fazer agora?

-Hum... a gente podia ir na casa do James e da Kate... eles nos convidaram para ir lá mesmo... – disse Harry

-É, mas temos que avisar a mamãe. – disse Gina-

-Me avisar do quê? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley, que vinha da sala, segurando um espanador

-Ah, é que nós vamos na casa do James e da Kate. – avisou Rony

-Tudo bem. Se quiserem, podem almoçar por lá mesmo. Irei no Beco Diagonal ainda hoje. Onde está Hermione?

-Ah, ela está lá em cima. Eu acho. – disse Rony, sem graça

-Então ela vai comigo. Divirtam-se, e comportem-se. – acrescentou ela, enquanto saíam pela porta.

-Estava um dia cinzento no Largo Grimmauld. Gina disse que achava que poderia chover. Procuraram o número três " Eu não sabia que tinha tantas casas aqui! – Rony ". Na verdade, não era uma casa encantada, mas quem passasse em frente não pensaria que uma família de bruxos morava ali. Era uma casinha de aparência desgastada, alguns tijolos faltando e, os que sobraram, estavam bem lascados. Havia um enorme ajuntamento de lixo a um canto, e a grama defronte estava grande e mal-cuidada. As janelas estavam quebradas, e a porta parecia ser o único item ainda conservado. Era de madeira, com uma maçaneta de ferro redonda. Subiram as escadinhas. Discutiram por um momento sobre quem deveria bater na porta, até que a mesma se abriu, e um James sorridente apareceu.

-Ora, ora! – exclamou ele – Sejam bem-vindos! Entrem, por favor!

-A porta se fechou por trás de Harry, que não podia acreditar no que via. Por dentro, a casa era o total oposto do que se via por fora: era grande, clara e muito bem decorada. Havia um tapete que parecia ser persa no hall de entrada, muito bonito, e uma mesinha com algumas fotos da família. James abaixou uma de um bebê pelado com um sorriso muito sem-graça. Haviam alguns quadros de paisagens, que deviam ser trouxas. Rony ficou cutucando para ver se faziam algo. À esquerda havia uma escada marfim e dourada que levava ao segundo patamar, os degraus cobertos por um carpete muito branco.

-Ouvi vozes na porta – disse James, enquanto os conduzia pelo corredor – Então olhei pelo olho mágico e vi que eram vocês. Por que não bateram?

-Estávamos discutindo quem faria isso. – respondeu Gina

-Ah. Bem, - ele indicou uma porta dupla com a cabeça – aqui é a sala de jogos.

-Vocês têm uma sala de jogos?! – admirou-se Rony

-Temos. Papai e eu gostamos de passar o tempo aqui, distraindo as idéias, sabe como é. Mas ele quase não para em casa, porcausa do trabalho, então só eu uso ela. Temos todo tipo de jogos aqui, bruxos e trouxas.

Ele os conduziu pela sala, e o queixo de Rony caiu mais uma vez. Era decorada com vários pôsteres de times de quadribol de todo o mundo, e haviam vários sofazinhos espalhados, mesa de sinuca e de totó, estantes com jogos diversos, _videogames _, e televisão. Gina parecia muito admirada com a mesa de totó. Ficava observando os homenzinhos e girando-os, decerto esperando que fizessem algo.

-Oi! – cumprimentou Kate da porta – Estava tentando fazer brigadeiro, um doce trouxa que serviam em nossa antiga escola, mas acho que não ficou muito bom... mamãe diz que como cozinheira sou uma ótima bruxa, mas, de qualquer forma, prove um Rony!

Ele se adiantou para a garota, um tanto apreensivo. Olhou para a bandeja que ela carregava e para seu conteúdo: umas bolinhas marrons com granulado por cima. Pegou uma relutante e provou.

-ARGH! Por Deus, isso deveria ser considerado veneno! – exclamou, enquanto todos riam, exceto Kate, que parecia um tanto chateada.

-Não achei que estivesse tão ruim! – disse ela

-Ah, desiste de tentar cozinhar. Cada vez é um efeito colateral diferente... – aconselhou James, em meio a gargalhadas

-Coitada, vocês são cruéis. – acrescentou Gina, se recuperando

-Ah, deixa pra lá. – lançou os brigadeiros no lixo – Nunca mais vou cozinhar na minha vida. Quando tiver minha casa, vou contratar um elfo doméstico.

-É melhor você não falar isso perto da Hermione. – aconselhou Harry – Ela te esfolaria viva.

-Quem é Hermione? – quis saber ela

-É uma amiga nossa. Ela estava no almoço ontem. – respondeu Rony

-Ahhh... e porque ela não veio? – indagou Kate

-Hum... quis ficar estudando. – disse Gina

_-Estudando _?! Santa mãe do céu!! – exclamou James

-Passaram o resto do dia jogando. Almoçaram uma comida trouxa, que Harry já provara antes: pizza. Kate derrotou Rony cinco vezes seguidas no xadrez bruxo, o que o deixou perplexo. Gina afirmou que ele achara uma oponente tão boa quanto ele. Depois, os anfitriões ensinaram à eles como jogar sinuca e totó. Harry descobriu que era muito bom em ambos. Já ouvira falar neles, é claro. Tio Válter adorava ir ao clube para partidas de sinuca com os amigos, mas nunca, de fato, havia jogado.

Em um certo momento, Kate e Gina se afastaram um pouco. Ela a conduziu até uma biblioteca, realmente cheia. Tinha um aspecto antiguíssimo. Era toda de madeira bem escura, à exceção de um canto com poltronas e tapete felpudo. Caminharam entre algumas estantes, até que Kate parou de repente.

-Eu disse que tinha livros que poderiam lhe interessar, não disse?

-É, mas sobre o quê são eles?

-Kate retirou um volume muito grosso e empoeirado da estante. Deu um sorriso de satisfação, enquanto soprava cuidadosamente a poeira do livro.

-Esse aqui é uma relíquia. Só há cinco no mundo todo, portanto, tome cuidado com ele.

-Claro, pode deixar. – afirmou Gina, enquanto lia o título " _Um guia completo para animagia avançada, Godoberto Slink _"

-Animagia? Você é animaga?

-Ainda não.

-Caramba... quero ver qual animal vou me tornar.

-Talvez demore um ano até produzir resultados, mas lhe garanto que esse é o melhor guia que há.

-Obrigada. – ela estava maravilhada

James e Kate tinham jogos muito bons, alguns dos quais trouxeram de vários países. Tinha um jogo parecido com detetive. Abria-se o tabuleiro, e via-se um cenário diferente a cada tentativa. Tudo ficava preto, e então voltava ao normal, para que o jogo começasse. Uma vez, o cenário era uma cidade. As pessoinhas gritavam conselhos, que, muito mais atrapalhavam do que ajudavam. O engraçado era que, quando fazia-se uma tentativa errada, o tabuleiro explodia na sua cara. Isso rendeu boas risadas.

A uma certa altura, a Sra. Laveri adentrou a sala, avisando que já era tarde, e que a Sra. Weasley deveria estar preocupada.

-Vocês devem voltar agora. Já são quase sete horas.

-Ah, vamos então. – sentenciou Harry

-Venham jantar com a gente! – pediu Gina

-Se você quiser pode ir, Kate. Eu e James ficaremos aqui. Vai passar um programa muito bom na rádio bruxa, e não quero perder.

-Tá bom então.

-Volte pelo Pó de Flu. Não quero você sozinha nesse Largo de noite.

-Tchau Sra. Laveri, James. Obrigado, foi divertido. – falou Harry, imitado por Gina e Rony.

-Disponha. – respondeu James, descontraído.

N/A: Comentem, por favor!!! Esse capítulo é meio parado. Talvez não aconteça nada de mais por um tempo, mas já idealizei alguns acontecimentos... vocês verão!!!


	3. Notícias I

Capítulo 3 – Notícias I

O Largo Grimmauld estava escuro e frio. Os quatro jovens caminharam até o número doze, entretidos em uma conversa sobre quadribol. Kate parecia gostar do esporte, embora confessasse nunca Ter participado de um time. Segundo ela, em sua antiga escola, era muito difícil entrar em um time de quadribol, somente os melhores mesmo tinham chance.

-James já jogou em um. Era goleiro. Diziam que ele tinha futuro, que poderia ser um excelente jogador se tentasse se profissionalizar, mas mamãe não parece achar que essa seja uma profissão respeitável.

-Ah, que isso! – exclamou Rony, enquanto subia as escadas da entrada – Quadribol pode ser uma excelente profissão se você é um bom jogador. Ganha-se muito dinheiro.

-É. Se não fosse ser auror, concerteza seria jogador em algum time. – disse Harry

Abriram a porta da casa. A cozinha estava fechada. Presumiram que fosse alguma reunião da Ordem. Dirigiram-se então à sala, iluminada por velas. Hermione estava sentada a um canto, entretida em um livro muito grosso. Ela os cumprimentou normalmente, lançando um olhar cortante a Rony, cujas orelhas estavam vermelhas, embora não desse para perceber.

-Como era em sua antiga escola, Kate? – perguntou Gina

-Ah, era muito legal. Todo dia acordávamos com o som de pássaros, e quando a gente olhava pela janela, via aquelas árvores enormes. Era mato pra caramba. As aulas de Herbologia eram as melhores, porque às vezes íamos na floresta pegar algumas plantas. Tinha uns habitantes locais, os índios, que eram trouxas, mas tinham um conhecimento profundo de magia. Alguns deles eram até bruxos, mas de um jeito diferente. Não eram como nós. Tínhamos aulas de Herbologia com um pajé.

Hermione escutava interessada, embora fingisse ler o livro.

-Que é um pajé? – perguntou Harry

-Ah, é uma espécie de líder dos índios. Eles têm conhecimentos milenares, às vezes são meio sinistros, mas ensinam uma porção de coisas legais para nós. Por exemplo, algumas plantas de lá têm poder de curar muitas doenças, mágicas até.

-Irado! – admirou-se Rony – Vocês tinham feitiços diferentes dos nossos?

-Alguns. Mas a maioria era muito avançada, só os alunos do sétimo ano aprendiam. Aprendemos muitas poções que tenho certeza que vocês nunca ouviram falar.

-Hum... tem alguma para colocar alguém em sono eterno? – perguntou Gina

-Tinha, mas não existe antídoto, pelo menos por enquanto. Quem é que você queria colocar para hibernar?

-Um garoto desprezível que temos a infelicidade de conhecer. – respondeu ela

-Você deve realmente odiá-lo. – ponderou Kate

Harry observava o céu lá fora. Existiam tantas realidades bruxas...tantas escolas, tantos segredos. Hogwarts era apenas uma. Talvez, se morasse em outro lugar, não tivesse que se preocupar com Voldemort. Talvez, se tivesse nascido em outro lugar, seus pais ainda estariam vivos... sacudiu a cabeça, afim de espantar esses pensamentos. Suposições. Sempre fora marcado, não importava onde estivesse. Às vezes desejava poder se livrar desse fardo que carregava um pouco, saber como era a vida de alguém sem preocupações, poder dormir tranquilamente, sem Ter que encarar o inevitável fato que teria que matar, ou morrer. Queria gritar, colocar tudo aquilo para fora, se livrar dessa responsabilidade. Não desejava mais ser Harry Potter. " Quero ser um bruxo comum. ". Escondeu a cabeça entre as mãos. Estava tentando se conter ultimamente, não explodir sobre tudo que sentia, contar a todos sobre a profecia. Mas estava cada vez mais difícil.

O barulho de porta abrindo se espalhou pelo corredor. A Sra. Weasley apareceu e chamou-os para jantar. Chegaram na cozinha, e se depararam com dois jovens ruivos, ambos parecendo cansados. Harry sabia quem eram. Carlinhos e Gui Weasley. Gina correu para abraçá-los, enquanto Rony, Harry e Hermione se apressaram em cumprimentá-los. O olhar deles se deteu em Kate. A Sra. Weasley apresentou-a:

-Queridos, essa é Kate Laveri, - disse ela, colocando o braço nas costas dela - filha de Damien e Jane. Acredito que já os conheçam?

-Sim, Damien é um grande contador de piadas! Foi ele que me salvou de uma enrascada no Egito... - Gui se adiantou – Prazer em conhecê-la! Você se parece muito com seu pai.

-Digamos que eu não tenho o mesmo, hum, talento humorístico. – ela apertou a mão do rapaz

-Mas aposto que é inteligente como sua mãe. – disse Carlinhos, estendendo a mão para ela

-Acho que sim. – respondeu, corando – Carlinhos, não é?

-É. – confirmou ele

-Espero que papai não tenha lhes contado a piada do _leprechaun _quando foi esquiar...

-Ah, ele contou. – confirmou Gui – Nunca esquecemos dessa. É a melhor.

-Conta pra gente! – pediu Fred

-Ah, sei não...

-Conta! – replicou Gina

-Tá bom. – concordou Gui

Enquanto contavam a piada, foram se acomodando na mesa, que explodiu em gargalhadas quando Gui chegou ao final. Até Hermione riu um pouco, embora tenha se contido. Tonks perguntou aos dois como tinha sido a viagem, mas quando responderam que foi tranquila, ela não pareceu acreditar. " Vocês não se perderam? Mesmo?! ". Moody disse que ela já devia se conformar com o fato que só Ninfadora Tonks poderia querer ir para a França e ir parar na Polônia. Carlinhos pareceu se interessar na história, mas quando Moody estava pronto para contar, Tonks deu uma pisada em seu único pé que o fez se calar na hora. Rony discutia xadrez bruxo com Kate, enquanto Hermione, Harry, Gina e os gêmeos conversavam sobre suas novas invenções. Hermione insistia que um dia eles ainda seriam processados.

-Sua invenções são perigosas! – afirmou com veemência – Ainda sofrerão um grave processo se alguém se machucar!

-Hermione, querida, - disse Fred – já vendemos mais de cem caixas de Kit Mata-Aula, fora nosso novo Kit Confusão Portátil Weasley, e até hoje só recebemos elogios.

-As pessoas sabem do risco que correm, mas garantimos a qualidade de nossos produtos. Você não acha que venderíamos alguma coisa que pudesse causar danos físicos a alguém, acha? – completou Jorge, fazendo cara de tristeza

-Não acredito que perderiam a chance se esse _alguém _fosse o Snape ou o Malfoy.

-Mas você tem que concordar que esse caso é especial. – defendeu Harry

-É, Mione. – acrescentou Gina

-Ah, tudo bem, eu concordo. – disse, com certa relutância

Jorge chegou um pouco mais perto de Harry e passou-lhe um pequeno pacote dentro de uma sacola com os dizeres: " Gemialidades Weasley ". Fez menção de abri-la.

-Não! – sussurrou Fred

-Abra somente quando estiver sozinho! – acrescentou Jorge

-Por quê?

-Dentro estão todas as explicações e instruções. – finalizou – Gina ganhou uma igual, vocês descobrirão mais tarde. Acho que será de grande utilidade.

Harry acomodou o pacote em seu colo. Que seria dessa vez?

Rony tentava convencer Kate que um determinado xadrez bruxo era melhor do que o que ela estava acostumada a usar. Hermione balançava a cabeça em tom de desaprovação.

-Tá, chega, você me convenceu! – disse Kate, se dando por vencida

-Eu sabia que não há como negar que Winstons é melhor que Fainz. É bem mais resistente. – finalizou, com orgulho

-Tá legal, eu já entendi! Mas Fainz tem um design melhor.

-Concerteza. – Rony enfiou um pedação de costeletas de porco na boca

Kate correu os olhos pela mesa, que se arregalaram quando viram uma queimadura no braço musculoso de Carlinhos.

-Carlinhos! Com o quê você trabalha, afinal de contas?!

-Quê? – disse ele, surpreso

-Com o quê você trabalha! – repetiu apontando para a queimadura

-Ah, - disse, entendendo – dragões.

Kate fez uma expressão de medo e surpresa, ao mesmo tempo.

-D-d-dragões?

-É. – Carlinhos deu uma risada – Você não gosta muito deles, suponho.

-Ah, - respondeu, no seu melhor tom irônico – você acha?

-Hum, não é a primeira a se surpreender. – falou, tomando um gole de vinho de sabugueiro

-Bem, esses bi... animais não eram muito comuns onde eu morava.

Harry já enfrentou um Rabo Córneo no Torneio Tribruxo, não é? – disse a Sra. Weasley

-É. – respondeu – Não foi muito agradável.

-Cruzes! – exclamou Kate – Eu desmaiaria se tivesse que enfrentar um d-dragão. Ou então seria frita viva.

-Não se eu estivesse por perto. – acrescentou Carlinhos

Jorge chegou um pouco mais perto do irmão.

-Quer dar aulas particulares de inglês pra ela ? – perguntou, num tom mais baixo que um sussurro.

-Não. – respondeu – Ela fala inglês muito bem. Não acho que seria necessário.

-Tá, sei. Caso mude de idéia, entre na fila.

-Por quê?

-Ora, devem haver muitos caras afim dela. Uma beleza assim não se desperdiça.

-Caras tipo você, não?

Jorge não respondeu.

Gui parecia nervoso. Tomou um bom gole de vinho, e inspirou profundamente. Parecia estar ponderando sobre o que faria. " Tenho que contar logo ". Travava uma batalha interna, um pouco preocupado quanto à reação da mãe e do pai. Finalmente, inspirou novamente e pigarreou.

-Que foi, Gui? – perguntou Moody – Dor de garganta? Tenho um ótimo remédio...

-Não, Olho Tonto, - ergueu-se – tenho uma notícia para dar.

Todos pararam de fazer o que estavam fazendo e prestaram atenção nele.

-Diga logo, rapaz! – rosnou Moody

-Eu... – tomou fôlego, e deu um largo sorriso – eu vou me casar.

As reações foram diversas. A Sra. Weasley quase desmaiou, e o Sr. Weasley teve que segurá-la. Rony, Gina, os gêmeos e Carlinhos ficaram estupefatos. Os outros se apressaram em parabenizá-lo.

-Hum, quem é a garota que conseguiu segurar Gui Weasley, hein? – perguntou Tonks

-Ah, vocês verão. – respondeu ele

-É, vai se amarrar, é rapaz? – disse Moody – É uma responsabilidade...

-Não sei o que dizer... Parabéns, acho!

-Obrigado, Harry.

A Sra. Weasley sentou-se na cadeira, uma mão segurando a cabeça e outra sobre a mesa. Encarou Gui perplexa. Os outros Weasley já tinham se recuperado e cumprimentado devidamente o irmão.

-Meu Deus... casar! Você é tão novo...

-Mamãe, tenho uma profissão e sou maior de idade!

-Você nos pegou de surpresa, filho. – disse o Sr. Weasley

-Oh, Gui querido, tem certeza?

-Tenho, mamãe. Gosto muito de Fleur, e...

-Fleur? Delacour?! – admirou-se Rony

-É. – confirmou ele

-Caprichou, hein? – disse Jorge

-Deixe seu irmão continuar! – ralhou a Sra. Weasley – E o quê, querido?

-Acho melhor não falar agora.

-FALE!

-Tá bom, mas quero que prometa que irá se controlar.

-Até parece. – sussurrou Rony para Harry

-Mamãe, papai... vocês serão avós.

De novo, a Sra. Weasley quase desmaiou, e o Sr. Weasly teve que segurá-la. Todos foram cumprimentar Gui novamente. Rony não parava de perguntar " Como ele conseguiu? ", ao Hermione replicou que talvez ele tivesse mais tato que ele. Gina falou que aquela era uma noite de surpresas. Harry ponderou que a Sra. Weasley talvez desmaiasse de vez se Gui desse mais uma notícia.

O Sr. Weasley engatou em um discurso sobre responsabilidade e como a vida do filho mudaria agora. Gui prestava atenção, e Carlinhos ainda não se recuperara. Dizia que ainda era novo para ser tio. Kate contou uma história do tio dela, quando o primeiro filho nasceu, e de quando foi trocar a fralda da criança. Rony fez cara de nojo, e Gina riu.

-Nunca vou Ter filhos. – sentenciou Rony

-Ah, quando você crescer muda de idéia. – afirmou Gina

Harry caminhava por uma rua escura e fria. Estava chovendo, e ele desejava voltar para Hogwarts. Correu para qualquer direção, torcendo para que o levasse para o castelo. Porquê todos sumiram? Estava tudo muito estranho... Sentia cada fibra do seu corpo congelar um pouco. Tropeçou em algo. Levantou-se e, quando ia recomeçar a caminhar, uma voz gélida o deteve.

-Não fuja, Potter.

Era Voldemort. Uma onda de medo tomou conta dele. Sentiu como se uma bola de chumbo tivesse se alojado em seu estômago.

-O quê você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, enquanto se virava para encará-lo

-Não é óbvio? Vim te matar. _Crucio_!

Harry não conseguiu se defender. A dor penetrava cada parte do seu corpo, como um veneno letal. Quando a mesma cessou, iniciou-se um duelo entre ele e Voldemort, um duelo intenso. Sabia que era agora ou nunca. Um feitiço raspou o seu braço, deixando-o com uma dor lancinante. Estuporou o inimigo, e recuou, mas novamente tropeçou. O que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido.

Tentou se recompor, e Voldemort já havia se levantado. Viu um lampejo verde vir em sua direção, mas alguém se colocou na sua frente, e logo após ser acertado com o feitiço, caiu morto. Harry tentou ver quem era, mas sua visão estava embaçada.

-NÃO!!!!

Acordou, sentindo uma forte dor em sua cicatriz. Olhou para o lado. Rony acordara, e o encarava surpreso. Harry colocou os óculos, e deitou-se novamente, a respiração acelerada.

-Que aconteceu, Harry?

-T-tive um pesadelo. – respondeu, cobrindo-se com a colcha

-Era... sobre Você-Sabe-Quem?

-Era.

Rony empalideceu. Parecia decidir se queria ou não saber mais do sonho. Harry se encolheu, esfregando a testa ainda mais.

-O q-quê aconteceu? No sonho?

-Eu - ele hesitou por um instante, pensando se realmente devia contar aquilo ao amigo -estava correndo por uma rua, estava frio, e chovia muito. Aí tropecei em algo. Quando ia me levantar, Voldemort apareceu. – Rony fez uma careta – Começamos a duelar, e quando ele ia me matar, alguém pulou na minha frente, e recebeu o ataque por mim.

-Você viu quem era?

-Não.

Permaneceram em silêncio por um bom tempo. Rony tentava armazenar toda aquela informação, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro. Harry pensou em escrever para Sirius, mas lembrou que estava morto. O impacto do sonho cresceu dez vezes mais.

-Você deveria falar com Dumbledore. Ou então Lupin. – ponderou Rony

-Mas ele nunca vem aqui.

-Então escreva. Acho que ele saberá o que fazer.

-Talvez eu tenha que retomar as aulas de Oclumência... – disse, pesaroso

-Talvez. – ele consultou o relógio na parede – Vamos descer. O café da manhã já deve estar pronto

Trocaram de roupa e desceram em silêncio. Todos estavam lá, embora Carlinhos não parecesse muito acordado. Cumprimentaram todo mundo e se sentaram. Harry não estava com fome. Hermione lhe passou um pedaço de bolo de caldeirão, que ele tentou comer, mas simplesmente não conseguia engolir. Fred e Jorge terminaram de comer e desaparataram. O Sr. Weasley estava prestes a fazer o mesmo quando uma coruja entrou na cozinha, seguida por Edwiges, que pousou no ombro de Harry. Hermione pagou a coruja e pegou o jornal.

-Ah, é o Profeta Diário. - seus olhos correram pela primeira página, ela cada vez mais pálida, uma profunda expressão de horror estampada na face.

-Que houve, querida? – quis saber a Sra. Weasley, enquanto se servia de chá

-Oh, céus! – exclamou Hermione

-Que é que aconteceu? – perguntou Gui

Ela ergueu os olhos esbugalhados, enquanto encarava todos na cozinha, um por um. Finalmente falou:

-Percy desapareceu.

N/A: Gostaram desse capítulo? Comentem! Só um aviso: daqui para frente, coisas importantes começam a acontecer. Cada uma terá um papel importante na história, então prestem atenção!


	4. Introdução atrasada!

Gente, sei que deveria Ter postado isso antes, mas só agora me veio a idéia de colocar uma introdução. Principalmente, vou explicar um pouco da fic para vocês:

Essa é a minha versão do sexto ano de Harry. Não pretendo fazer uma continuação perfeita, até porque seria presunção demais, e também essa é minha primeira fanfic, e não espero _arrebentar _logo de cara. Mas, voltemos ao que interessa. Nesse sexto ano, Harry vai conhecer algumas pessoas novas, como já perceberam, e alguns segredos serão revelados, sobre a família de Harry e... Já falei demais! O título, Harry Potter e os Príncipes de Pisa, não contém nenhum enigma, mas se pesquisarem um pouco, poderão descobrir algo sobre a fic. A pista foi dada!

Por último, só gostaria de pedir que comentassem, pois é com a opinião de vocês que vou saber se a fic está agradando ou não. Podem criticar, só não pode é descer o barraco! Críticas construtivas, por favor!

No mais, espero que gostem!


	5. Notícias II

Capítulo 4 – Notícias II

O rosto outrora bondoso da Sra. Weasley perdeu toda a cor. Um silêncio sepulcral pairava sobre a cozinha. Carlinhos parecia Ter levado um balde de água fria no rosto, enquanto Gina, Rony e Gui ficaram sem fala. O Sr. Weasley tinha uma expressão incrédula, como se achasse que tudo fosse uma brincadeira de mau gosto de Hermione. Percy? Desaparecer? Não era possível...

Hermione parecia desconcertada, com o olhar de todos a mesa voltado para si. Ela empalideceu um pouco mais. Olhou para Harry, que parecia tão surpreso quanto os Weasley. Depois de cinco minutos bem desagradáveis, Gui tomou fôlego e foi o primeiro a se pronunciar:

-Isso é sério, Mione, não faça brincadeiras.

-Mas eu não estou brincando, juro! – respondeu, com uma voz fina – Está aqui, primeira página!

-Oh, por Merlin! – exclamou ele, enquanto seus olhos se fixavam na menina a sua frente – Isso não pode ser verdade!

-Hermione, querida, - disse a Sra. Weasley, o pânico instalado em sua voz – tenha a bondade de ler, por favor.

Ela concertou o jornal e se aprumou. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas. Mais uma vez, seu olhar se fixou em cada pessoa ali presente, até que começou a ler.

DESAPARECIMENTO NO MINISTÉRIO 

_Ontem, nosso correspondente recebeu uma terrível notícia: um funcionário do Ministério da Magia desapareceu. Trata-se de Percy Inácio Weasley, ou Percy, como era conhecido pelos mais íntimos. O Sr. Weasley foi visto pela última vez semana passada, quando deixava o Ministério após um dia de trabalho. Sabe-se que ele iria para a Alemanha, a trabalho, mas não houve qualquer sinal dele desde então._

_Um caso parecido ocorreu há algum tempo atrás, quando Berta Jorkins também desapareceu. Mas, infelizmente, descobriu-se que ela havia sido morta por Aquele-Que-Não-Se-Deve-Nomear. Torçamos para que esse não seja o fim do Sr. Weasley._

_Aurores de confiança já estão a postos para procurá-lo ,embora não tenham tido muito sucesso até o presente momento. " É um episódio lamentável, mas estamos tomando todas as medidas cabíveis para que o Sr. Weasley seja trago de volta, são e salvo. ", pronunciou o Sr. Fudge, Ministro da Magia, quando entrevistado pelo _Profeta Diário

_A família do desaparecido não foi encontrada._

Hermione terminou de ler e entregou o jornal ao Sr. Weasley, que agora parecia certo de que era verdade. Harry pôde notar que os olhos de Gina e da Sra. Weasley estavam muito vermelhos, apesar dos demais não terem qualquer sinal de que queriam chorar.

-Oh, Arthur, nosso Percy, desaparecido! – exclamou, enquanto grossas lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto.

-Ele deve apenas estar apenas se escondendo. Não vejo porque alguém iria querer algo com Percy. – disse Carlinhos, amargurado

-Não dig-ga isso. – a Sra. Weasley censurou, em meio a soluços – Ele é seu irm-mão.

-Mas, mamãe, e tudo o que Percy falou para papai? – agora era Rony

-El-le d-d-disse coisas horrív-veis, eu sei, mas el-le ainda é um W-weasley.

-Vou para o Ministério. – murmurou o Sr. Weasley

-Papai... – a voz fina de Gina ecoou pela cozinha – isso não pode ser...obra de Você-Sabe-Quem, pode?

A Sra. Weasley chorou ainda mais. Gui e Carlinhos foram ampará-la. O semblante do Sr. Weasley tornou-se cansado, enquanto ponderava sobre a pergunta.

-Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não.

-Mas o que Voldemort – todos fizeram uma careta – poderia querer com Percy?

-Não sei Harry, não sei. Ele devia saber demais.

O resto da manhã não foi nem um pouco agradável. Gui, Carlinhos e Gina ficaram na cozinha com a mãe. Harry, Rony e Hermione preferiram subir para o quarto dos garotos. Ninguém disse nada durante o percurso, nem quando adentraram o quarto. Rony apenas sentou na cama e olhou para o céu, enquanto Harry colocava Edwiges na gaiola. A coruja parecia saber que algo não estava certo.

Hermione fez menção de falar, mas Harry pediu que ficasse quieta. Estava um dia nublado, e parecia que talvez pudesse chover mais tarde. Rony encarou os amigos por um instante, e decidiu falar pela primeira vez em alguns minutos.

-Eu não acredito que Você-Sabe-Quem tenha sequestrado Percy. Ele não sabe onde estamos, nem nada sobre a Ordem. Seria uma perda de tempo.

-Rony, não sabemos se foi realmente isso que aconteceu com seu irmão.

-Ah, Mione, você pode não estar certa dessa vez. Percy não sumiria assim, sem mais nem menos. Ele sempre pensa em tudo. – seu olhar vagou pelo quarto – Mas, mudando de assunto, acho que você deve contar algo a Mione, não é Harry?

-Contar o quê para mim? – disse, encarando o amigo

-Tive um pesadelo hoje. Sobre Voldemort.

-Ah, Harry, eu _sabia _que você deveria Ter continuado as aulas de Oclumência!

-Mas não foi nada de mais...

-Ah, não foi, é? – perguntou Rony, sarcástico – Conte o sonho todo!

-Eu não...

-Harry, pare de mentir sobre tudo que acontece com você! – implorou Hermione – Queremos ajudar!

Ele contou tudo, detalhadamente. Como estava frio, onde estava correndo, quando encontrou Voldemort, o duelo, e sobre a pessoa que pulou na sua frente e o salvou da morte. Enquanto falava, percebia o espanto ir tomando conta do rosto de Hermione que fitou-o por um segundo e desapareceu pela porta. Minutos depois ela voltou, munida de pergaminhos, penas e tinteiros. Rony se acomodou ao lado do amigo, enquanto a garota depositava tudo perto de Harry.

-Você tem que escrever para Dumbledore e Lupin.

-Hermione, não posso incomodar, foi um sonho bobo...

-HARRY, PELO AMOR DE DEUS!!!! Esse seu sonho NÃO foi bobo! É sério, e você precisa contar para alguém. Se não for para Dumbledore, que seja para Lupin. De qualquer forma, ele contará mesmo.

-Tá legal.- disse, surpreso com a explosão da amiga

Pegou a pena, um pergaminho e começou a escrever. Primeiro para Lupin. Terminou de escrever, e enrolou o pergaminho. Pegou Edwiges e a despachou. Hermione e Rony o encaravam, esperando que escrevesse mais.

Pegou outro pedaço de pergaminho e pôs-se a escrever, agora para Dumbledore. Não sabia se ainda estava bravo com o diretor. Sabia que fora uma atitude errada, mas, afinal de contas, fora para seu bem. Media cada palavra, afim de que não parecesse que estava muito preocupado. Não detalhou muito o sonho. Terminou e deu uma boa lida no que havia feito até então. Não parecia tão ruim.

_Prezado Dumbledore,_

_Como está? Por aqui as coisas não vão muito bem. Hermione recebeu hoje o Profeta Diário, e tinha uma grande matéria sobre o desaparecimento de Percy. A Sra. Weasley está muito abalada, e não foi uma manhã muito agradável até agora. _

_Conhecemos os filhos do Sr. Laveri, e são muito legais. Ontem fomos até a casa deles jogar um pouco e distrair as idéias. Eles têm jogos muito bons._

_Tive um sonho hoje. Estava em um lugar frio, parecia uma cidade, então encontrei Voldemort, e começamos a duelar. Quando ia me matar, alguém pulou na minha frente, mas não vi quem era. O que isso quer dizer?_

_Espero que suas férias estejam boas,_

_Harry_

-Me parece boa. – disse Rony

-Também acho. – afirmou Hermione

-Vou despachar, então.

-Calma aí que eu vou pegar Pichitinho.

Ele foi até a gaiola da pequena coruja e agarrou-a sem muita cerimônia. Levou até Harry, que amarrou o pergaminho em sua perninha. Ela se animou ainda mais. Rony soltou um muxoxo de impaciência e lançou Pichitinho no ar, e observou-o sumir no horizonte.

-Acho que seus irmãos conseguiram acalmar sua mãe. - informou Hermione, indo até a porta e abrindo-a ligeiramente

-Hum. - disse Rony

-Então vamos descer. – sentenciou ela – Você vem, Harry?

-Ah, não, podem ir. Eu desço depois.

-Então tá.

Ele observou os amigos saírem do quarto e esperou até que o barulho de seus passos tivesse sumido completamente. Foi até o malão, abriu-o e retirou os presentes que ganhara de aniversário. Pegou um espelho que recebera de Moody, mas só haviam sombras nele. Os demais objetos que ganhara do pessoal da Ordem estavam normais. Guardou-os novamente, exceto pelo livro que ganhara de Lupin. Observou-o. Continuava todo em branco. Esperava que ele aparecesse hoje para o almoço ou jantar, então perguntaria o que, exatamente, era aquilo.

Harry saiu silenciosamente. Foi ao quarto onde Bicuço costumava ficar. Mas o Sr. Weasley já o mandara há muito tempo para Hagrid, portanto o quarto estava vazio. Só agora percebera o quanto era grande. Saiu e se dirigiu a uma porta defronte. Estava trancada. Pegou a varinha a murmurou " _Alorromora! _". A porta se abriu. Era um lugar visivelmente menor que o outro quarto. Haviam muitos pôsteres de times de quadribol, muito empoeirados, uma cama de dossel a um canto, um criado-mudo, algumas poltronas e uma porta. Harry foi até ela, e quando abriu, se viu em um _closet _, embora não houvessem roupas. Em uma prateleira baixa, ele encontrou alguns livros. Pegou um vermelho sangue, as folhas eram levemente amareladas. Não havia nada escrito na capa. Abriu, e estava todo em branco. " Será que foi daqui que Lupin tirou aquele livro? ". Pegou a varinha e deu uma pancada. Imediatamente, as páginas se encheram de palavras, uma letra que Harry conhecia muito bem... de repente teve um estalo de compreensão: Sirius. Estava no quarto do padrinho. Começou a ler, e logo percebeu que se tratava de um diário. Parecia ser bem antigo.

_Hoje foi meu primeiro dia aqui em Hogwarts. Fui selecionado para a Grifinória, o que é estranho, já que todos na família são Sonserinos..._

Continuou lendo, e páginas mais à frente encontrou uma passagem que o fez lembrar da penseira de Snape.

_Fizemos o teste do N.O.M. de História da magia. Tenho certeza que tirei um Deplorável. Mas o dia não foi de todo improdutivo. Eu e Tiago implicamos um pouco com o nojento do Ranhoso, e arranjamos uma encrenca danada. A Profa. Minerva nos deu uma detenção por uma semana, e é na sala dela que estou agora... ops, ela está vindo, tenho que ir..._

Harry perdeu a noção de tempo, e tinha a vaga impressão que estava ali há mais de uma hora...

_Hoje foi o casamento de Lílian e Tiago. Ele não tirava aquele sorriso bobo do rosto. Quem diria, hein? Evans e Potter? Parece que não é verdade... acho que vou tirar um cochilo, foi uma festança, muitas mulheres interessantes..._

_Nasceu meu afilhado! Tem os olhos de Lílian, mas as feições de Tiago... foi por isso que ele me mandou aquela coruja... bem que podia Ter falado, então eu pegava o presente do garoto... o nome dele é Harry..._

_Lílian e Tiago morreram... Dumbledore não me deixou ficar com ele Harry...Eu sou o padrinho dele, tenho o direito! _

Ele fechou o livro bruscamente. Sentia um gosto salgado na boca. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto... uma foto caiu de dentro do diário. Harry pegou-a e viu que era do casamento de seus pais. Eles sorriam e acenavam para ele, junto com o padrinho e outras pessoas que deviam ser seus parentes. Guardou-a cuidadosamente no bolso da calça e devolveu o livro ao lugar que estava. Saiu do closet e deu de cara com Lupin, que o olhava com um sorriso abatido no rosto.

-Vejo que achou o quarto de Sirius. – disse – Gosto de vir aqui às vezes.

Lupin encarou-o por alguns instantes, esperando queo rapaz dissesse alguma coisa.Harry não tinha muita certeza se gostaria de falar sobre Sirius. Ainda não tinha se conformado com a nova realidade, claro, mas tentava ao máximo não comentar nada com ninguém, e estava grato por não terem levantado essa questão até agora.

-Eu... não sabia que estava aqui... - despistou

-Cheguei agora há pouco. Molly estava com os olhos muito vermelhos, mas parece que já se recuperou um pouco. Recebi o Profeta Diário quando estava no Caldeirão Furado. Imagino como Rony está se sentindo...

-Ele parece não se importar muito.

-Ah, claro que ele se importa, só não quer admitir. Sei que Percy falou umas coisas no mínimo terríveis, mas é irmão dele, não importa o que aconteça.

-Você não acha que foi coisa de Voldemort, acha?

-Harry, – seu semblante tornou-se sério – embora seja difícil de acreditar, é o mais provável. Percy não desapareceria assim, do nada.

-Hum... recebeu minha coruja?

-Quê? Ah, recebi. Edwiges saiu, para caçar, acho. Quanto ao seu sonho, não creio que -seja uma visão. Pode muito bem ser algo que Voldemort colocou na sua cabeça. Mas você tem que retomar as aulas de Oclumência, Harry. Sei que será desagradável, mas é imprescindível. Já mandou uma coruja para Dumbledore?

-Já, Rony e Hermione me obrigaram.

-E fizeram muito bem. Talvez ele venha jantar hoje, caso contrário, mandará uma resposta, creio eu.

-Ele provavelmente vai dizer a mesma coisa que você.

-Dumbledore é um homem muito sábio, saberá o que fazer.

-Hum, sabe o livro que me mandou de aniversário?

-Livro? Ah, sei. Gostou?

-Não teria como. Não há nada escrito nele!

-Não?! Onde está ?

Harry o conduziu até o quarto que dividia com Rony. Abriu o malão e retirou o livro. Entregou-o a Lupin, que abriu e examinou. Compreendeu logo, e deu uma risadinha. Harry lançou um olhar indagativo, e ele logo se pôs a explicar:

Isso aqui só vai poder ser lido quando você estiver pronto. Não posso explicar do que se trata, mas daqui há algum tempo descobrirá sozinho. Creio que gostará, então.

-Porquê não pode me falar o que é?

-Estragará a surpresa.

O Beco Diagonal estava cheio. James e Kate caminharam entre a multidão, procurando pela " Gemialidades Weasley ". Não demorou muito para achar. Era a vitrine mais colorida, chamativa e de longe a loja mais movimentada. Entraram, e tudo estava uma confusão: papagaios voavam para todo lado, pessoas com o nariz sangrando, alguns fogos de artifício e muitos ratos de brinquedo. Não demorou muito, Fred e Jorge vieram ao seu encontro, ambos exibindo um largo sorriso.

-Que bom que vieram nos visitar! – berrou Fred, para ser ouvido em meio à balbúrdia

-Ah! Mamãe veio comprar nosso material, então aproveitamos e viemos aqui. – respondeu Kate – É sempre essa confusão?

-Não, hoje o movimento tá muito grande. – gritou Jorge – Venham aqui!

Ele os conduziu até uma porta nos fundos da loja, que parecia ser um escritório. Fechou-a, abafando o barulho.

-Assim está melhor. – disse Fred, um tanto rouco

-Meu Deus, estava muito cheio! – observou James – Vocês devem ganhar uma grana preta!

-Em dias como esse, sim. – acrescentou Jorge, a voz mal saindo.

-Tem vendedores aqui?

-Tem sim, Kate. Eles devem estar por aí. – murmurou Fred, enquanto conjurava dois chás – Vão querer beber alguma coisa?

-Não, obrigada. Vocês... receberam o Profeta Diário?

-Recebemos. – Jorge tomou um gole do chá e sua voz voltou ao normal – Assim está melhor.

-Sinto muito, pelo seu irmão. – James falou em voz baixa

-Vão encontrá-lo. – a voz de Fred estava normal – Talvez não inteirinho.

-Se Você-Sabe-Quem realmente sequestrou ele, não vai conseguir nada. Percy não sabe sobre a Ordem, muito menos onde estamos.

-Mas, e se quiserem informações sobre o Ministério?

-Aí é outra história... – ponderou Fred – mas tem Lúcio Malfoy, que vive por lá. Ele certamente poderia dar uma espiada.

-E se...ele, bem, mor... – James não terminou a frase, Kate lhe deu um pisão no pé

-Nem pensamos nisso. É melhor não remoer.

Kate achou que os gêmeos estavam estranhamente neutros quanto ao assunto. Lino Jordan irrompeu na sala, e se juntou a eles. Jorge apresentou-o aos visitantes. Fred conjurou um chá para ele também, que logo teve a voz restaurada. O clima se descontraiu um pouco, e todos começaram a contar piadas.Fred e Jorge mostraram alguns projetos de produtos, que James adorou.

-Estamos pensando em escrever um livro. – anunciou Jorge

-" Manual dos irmãos Weasley – um guia completo " – completou Fred

-Vocês têm cada idéia... – admirou-se Kate

O Ministério estava esvaziando. Era fim de expediente, e muitos bruxos e bruxas cansados aparatavam ou usavam o Pó de Flu. O Sr. Weasley recolhia os papéis sobre sua mesa, enquanto Perkins se despedia, desejando que Percy fosse achado. Ele trancou a sala e encaminhou-se para o Átrio, cada passo ecoando. Estava pronto para aparatar quando alguém o deteve. Virou-se e viu o rosto vermelho de Damien.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley

-Arthur... consegui me comunicar com a Ordem das Américas.


	6. A Resposta

Capítulo 5 – A resposta

Damien e o Sr. Weasley saíram do Ministério agitadamente, agradecendo por não haver nenhum funcionário a vista, que poderia fazer perguntas constrangedoras. Assim que a cabine telefônica parou, revelando a rua escura e deserta, eles caminharam até uma outra rua paralela.

-Onde estamos indo? – questionou o Sr. Weasley

-Buscar meu carro. Prefiro usar métodos de transporte trouxas, às vezes.

Andaram mais cinco minutos, até que pararam em frente a um beco sem saída um tanto desagradável. Damien murmurou " _Aparecium _", e um belo carro verde-escuro se revelou em frente à eles. Abriu-o e acomodaram-se confortavelmente. Possuía bancos de um tecido macio e claro, como o resto do interior do carro. Parecia ser um pouco antigo.

-Desculpe te chamar daquele jeito, Arthur, mas foi realmente uma surpresa. Mandei uma coruja há pouco tempo, não esperava uma resposta tão rápida. Nem sei como ela conseguiu viajar daqui até as Américas rápido assim.

-Tudo bem. Já leu o pergaminho?

-Não. Quando vi minha coruja soube que devia ser uma resposta. No entanto, deveríamos fazer uma reunião, ou pelo menos avisar alguém, não acha?

-Talvez devamos ver o conteúdo primeiro. Fizemos uma reunião ontem, não acho que seria bom marcar uma logo hoje. Nem daria tempo. Para amanhã, talvez.

-Certo. – respondeu Damien brevemente, enquanto cortava um carro que andava demasiadamente devagar, engatando em uma curva fechada logo em seguida.

-Como vão Jane, James e Kate?

-Bem. Foram comprar o material de Hogwarts semana passada, e aproveitaram para conhecer o Beco Diagonal. Kate já estava querendo ir lá há tempos, suponho que queria ir a loja de seus filhos.

-Eles irão se atrasar um pouco, em relação à escola?

-Ah, claro, isso é inevitável. Começaram o ano no Instituto de Magia, mas vão Ter que estudar tudo de novo... James não está nada contente.

-Imagino. Eu não ficaria dando pulinhos se tivesse que repetir meio ano. Me lembro como odiava História da Magia...

Pararam em frente a casa número três. Saíram do carro e Damien executou um feitiço para fazer o carro ficar invisível. Se dirigiram até a porta, e entraram. Jane veio recepcioná-los. Quando seus olhos cinzentos pousaram no Sr. Weasley, ela se apressou em dizer que sentia muito por Percy. Desde aquela matéria no Profeta Diário, não chegaram mais notícias. Ele agradeceu polidamente. Dirigiram-se até o escritório, que era tão bonito e bem decorado quanto o resto da casa. Serviram-se de drinques, e acomodaram-se nas poltronas. Damien pegou sua pasta de couro de dragão negra e retirou um rolo de pergaminho lacrado. Deu um toque com a varinha e rapidamente o rolo abriu.

-Lá vamos nós. Vejamos o que eles escreveram.

Leu um tanto devagar, traduzindo calmamente.

_Prezado Damien,_

_Recebemos sua coruja. Ela estava cansada, demos uma poção restauradora à ela. __Quanto a sua menção à Ordem da Fênix, ficaríamos felicíssimos em co-unirmos. Seria um grande acréscimo a nossa luta contra Aquele-Que-Não-Se-Deve-Nomear. O pessoal até ficou bem aliviado de saber que existe outra Ordem. Porém algo estranho ocorreu semana passada. Júlio Alvez foi achado em um estado apavoradíssimo na casa dele, depois de mandar uma coruja para Marco ( creio que se lembra dele? O episódio dos micos voadores? ). Quer dizer, Júlio sempre foi um pouco excêntrico, mas desta vez ele se superou. Não parava de repetir frases desconexas em uma língua estranha, obviamente ficamos preocupados. Mandamos ele para o Hospital Marcelina de doenças mágicas, mas os curandeiros não puderam diagnosticá-lo. Ele logo foi liberado, mas no dia seguinte foi encontrado desacordado no quarto dele. Achamos alguns papéis espalhados pelo aposento, e sabe o que vimos? A Marca Negra, Damien. Não que seja uma surpresa enorme, mas esse foi o ápice da excentricidade. Júlio não desenharia a marca sem mais nem menos. Ele também deixou algumas palavras escritas junto aos desenhos, e estamos mandando uma cópia, caso possa traduzir._

_Como está sua família? Nina sente muita falta de vocês, principalmente de Kate. Aquelas duas adoravam arruinar nossos bolsos..._

_Espero que esteja gostando de sua nova casa. Estou considerando seriamente a possibilidade de visitá-lo no próximo verão. Elisa insiste que precisamos conhecer outras sociedades bruxas e blá blá blá. Sabe como ela é._

_Desejando um bom ano,_

_Sig Bérgulo_

Damien terminou de ler e guardou o pergaminho novamente. Tomou um gole de drinque e se pôs a falar:

-Bem, não é nada tão grave assim.

-Quem é esse Júlio? É alguma espécie de vidente?

-Júlio?! – admirou-se – É um esquizofrênico que conheço. Ele trabalha no Departamento de Esportes Mágicos. Nunca bateu bem da bola. Parece que excedeu um pouco dessa vez. No entanto, acho melhor ver o que ele escreveu.

-Hum, ele costuma desenhar a Marca Negra e escrever em línguas estranhas?

-Não, ele geralmente diz que um exército de dragões está vindo para incendiar nossas casas, ou algo do gênero. Uma vez chegou no trabalho gritando a plenos pulmões que vira o fantasma de Lord Voldemo... – o Sr. Weasley fez uma careta – ...de Você-Sabe-Quem.

-De qualquer forma, é melhor ver o que ele fez, não acha? Pode ser que seja sério.

-Duvido.

Damien abriu a pasta novamente e retirou um pergaminho amassado. Ajeitou-o e chamou o Sr. Weasley para examinar com ele.

-Conhece essa língua, Damien?

-Oh, conheço. É italiano.

Seus olhos correram pelo pergaminho rapidamente, enquanto empalidecia um pouco. A atenção dos dois se prendeu em um desenho, no fim do que estava escrito. Era um cajado, envolto por uma espécie de anel, com inscrições antigas. Damien soltou uma exclamação de surpresa. Levantou-se rapidamente e pegou seu casaco, seguido pelo Sr. Weasley.

-Arthur, sabe onde Dumbledore está?

-Não, provavelmente está em Hogwarts, ou na casa dele. Não tem aparecido ultimamente.

-Temos que mostrar isso para ele. Parece que Júlio não estava brincando dessa vez.

O jantar estava quase terminado. A Sra. Weasley resmungava o porquê do marido não Ter aparecido ainda. Fred, Jorge, Carlinhos e Gui já tinham ido se deitar, e Lupin, Tonks e Quim já haviam ido embora há tempos. Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam na sala, envoltos em uma partida de xadrez bruxo. Quando Rony já vencera cada um pelo menos duas vezes, resolveram jogar com Snap Explosivo. Só perceberam que já estava tarde quando a Sra. Weasley espantou todos para seus quartos.

-Mamãe, onde papai está?

-Não sei, Gina. Mandei uma coruja há um tempo, e ele ainda não respondeu.

-Talvez esteja no Ministério. – sugeriu Rony

-A essa hora?! Só se ele resolveu fazer acampamento por lá! – cortou Hermione

O fogo da lareira se acendeu, e todos se calaram. Segundos depois, o Sr. Weasley apareceu, o cansaço espalhado pelo seu rosto. A Sra. Weasley deu um gritinho de alívio, porém logo começou a interrogar o marido.

-Onde você estava, Arthur?

-Agora não, Molly. Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina... vão deitar, está tarde.

-Mas papai...

-Sem mais nem meio mais Ronald! Ouviu seu pai, vá deitar!

Os quatro subiram as escadas, despedindo-se de Hermione e Gina e seguindo para o segundo andar. Adentraram o quarto e puseram logo os pijamas, deitando na cama fria.

-Só posso imaginar onde papai estava. – disse Rony, enquanto se cobria – Mamãe ficará furiosa se ele estava no trabalho. Ultimamente tem ficado até tarde lá.

-Será que não é nada com seu irmão? – questionou Harry, apenas o rosto descoberto.

-Se fosse ele falaria, não?

-Talvez.

Não prolongaram muito a conversa. Rony logo dormiu, seus roncos ecoando pelo quarto, e Harry permaneceu acordado um pouco mais. Quando se cansou de contemplar as paredes e o teto do quarto, adormeceu lentamente.

O sol entrou forte pela janela , anunciando que já amanhecera. Harry se revirou na cama, cobrindo o rosto, afim de dormir um pouco mais. Não tivera sonhos com Lord Voldemort ou com seus pais. Desta vez, não tivera sonho algum, para falar a verdade. Mas ele não ligava para isso. Queria dormir mais um pouco, só um pouco.

Um ronco particularmente alto de Rony o despertou de vez. Levantou, sentindo os olhos inchados de sono. Porque o amigo tinha que roncar? Vestiu-se e caminhou até o relógio na parede. Seis horas, ainda era um pouco cedo. Abriu o malão e pegou o livro de História da Magia e pôs-se a folhear. " A mesma chatice de sempre. " . Jogou-o de volta no malão e desceu para a sala. O Sr. Weasley, a Sra. Weasley, Carlinhos, Gui, Fred e Jorge estavam acordados.

-Ora, ora! – exclamou Fred – Bom dia, Harry!

-Bom dia. – respondeu sonolentamente

-Acordado tão cedo, querido? – indagou a Sra. Weasley – O que houve?

-O ronco do Rony te acordou? – sugeriu Jorge

-É. – Harry bocejou, enquanto se sentava perto dos gêmeos

-Acho que ele herdou isso de você, hein Carlinhos? – provocou Gui

-Não enche. – respondeu, mal-humorado

-Hum, nada amigável... – censurou Gui, em meio a risadinhas – está assim mal-humorado desde que aquela namorada romena sua te deu um fora...

-Querem que eu chame um dragãozinho para fazer vocês pararem?

-Não precisa apelar! – disse Fred

-Oh, por Merlin! Vocês já são grandinhos para ficar de implicância!

-Ah, mamãe... – Jorge disse - um pouco de brincadeira entre irmãos...

A Sra. Weasley deu um muxoxo de impaciência. O Sr. Weasley puxou Carlinhos para um canto.

-E então? – indagou

-Consegui recrutar algumas pessoas. – informou – Talvez virão em outubro.

-Ótimo.

-Voltaram para perto do grupo.

-Hum, querida, vamos dar um pulinho na casa de Damien.

-O que vão fazer lá tão cedo? – indagaram Fred e Jorge juntos

-Nada de mais.

-Podemos ir, então? – perguntou Jorge

-Não! – respondeu a Sra. Weasley – Aposto que é um assunto da Ord...

-Molly, tudo bem. Vocês vão, mas comportem-se. – disse o Sr. Weasley

-Legal! – exclamaram os gêmeos

-Então vamos logo. – sentenciou o Sr. Weasley – Tenho que ir para o trabalho mais cedo hoje.

Harry cochilava. Jorge deu um tapinha na testa dele, fazendo-o acordar assustado. O grupo saiu, deixando Harry, Gui e a Sra. Weasley sozinhos.

-Hum, mamãe, estava pensando... seria bom se Fleur pudesse vir jantar aqui um dia? Conhecer vocês?

Ela ficou pensativa por um momento. Pelo jeito ainda não havia superado a surpresa. Depois de refletir um pouco, ela suspirou e disse:

-Ela teria que nos conhecer de qualquer forma. Mas realmente acho que não seria uma boa idéia jantar aqui. Num restaurante no Beco Diagonal, talvez.

-Excelente! – exclamou, radiante – Ela vai gostar de ver você de novo, Harry!

-Eu? Porquê?

-Vai me dizer que você esqueceu que salvou a irmã dela, Gabrielle?

-Ah. - disse, recordando-se – Não foi bem necessário...

-Mas ela não se esqueceu disso até hoje. – falou, um sorriso no rosto

Carlinhos bateu na porta do número três. Fred e Jorge não pareciam impressionados com a aparência exterior da casa. Esperaram um pouco. Um vento frio começou a soprar. Kate abriu a porta, surpresa.

-Bom dia. – cumprimentou – Entrem!

O queixo dos gêmeos e de Carlinhos caiu.

-Vocês não são os primeiros a se surpreender. – disse Kate

-Caramba, é muito diferente! – exclamou Jorge

-Bem, - continuou ela – não podíamos Ter uma fachada arrumada aqui, não é? Seria suspeito demais.

-Evidentemente. – concordou o Sr. Weasley

-Papai e James estão na sala de jogos.

Ela os conduziu até lá. Carlinhos pareceu se interessar pelos quadros imóveis. Kate explicou que eram trouxas. Ela os introduziu pela porta dupla. James e Damien jogavam sinuca. James encaçapou a última bola, soltando um grito de triunfo.

-Papai... – chamou Kate

-Quê? Ah, olá Arthur! – disse, apertando a mão do Sr. Weasley, em seguida a do resto do grupo – Carlinhos, Fred, Jorge. James me disse que a loja de vocês é muito interessante.

-Obrigado. – agradeceram em coro

-Querem jogar uma partida de sinuca? – convidou James

Logo engataram em mais uma partida, assistida por Kate e Carlinhos, que prefiriram não jogar. Passaram um tempinho distraindo-se, até que um homem de barba extremamente longa apareceu na porta, acompanhado por Jane. Seus olhos cintilavam enquanto observava o grupo.

-Dumbledore! Não teve problemas com o Flu?

-Não, - disse animadamente – foi bem tranquilo. Estão jogando sinuca? É um dos meus jogos favoritos...

-Quer entrar na rodada? – perguntou Damien

-Talvez mais tarde. Vamos nos reunir primeiro? – sugeriu o velho bruxo – Alastor, Quim, Remo, Ninfadora, Héstia e Dédalo estão a caminho.

-Claro, o escritório é por ali.

Dumbledore e o Sr. Weasley sumiram pela porta, deixando os gêmeos e James terminando a partida de sinuca. Jorge era um pouco bom no jogo, ao contrário do irmão.Só quando uma bola de Fred acertou a testa de Carlinhos é que resolveram jogar algo menos perigoso.

-Olhe pelo lado positivo, - falou Jorge – sua testa estará enfeitada naturalmente!

-Por um galo, não é? – respondeu Carlinhos, esfregando o local acertado vigorosamente – Oh felicidade!

-Quer um pouco de gelo? – perguntou Kate

-Seria bom.

Ela foi até a cozinha, com Carlinhos em seu encalço. Abriu a geladeira e retirou uma boa quantidade de cubos. Pegou uma espécie de sacola de pano, e depositou o gelo ali. Foi até o rapaz, que estava sentado na mesa, a mão ainda esfregando a testa. Ela posicionou a bolsa em cima do galo.

-É frio demais! – exclamou ele

-O que você queria? – perguntou – A intenção é desinchar seu cabeção.

-Cabeção? Minha cabeça é normal. – exclamou ele, enquanto tirou a bolsa de gelo da testa.

-Que seja, mas aposto que vai ficar grande se não colocar o gelo. – comentou, empurrando a bolsa para a testa do rapaz. – Aí, Fred e Jorge não largarão do seu pé.

-Cabeção... – disse – ninguém me chama assim desde Hogwarts...

-Pelo menos não na sua frente. – respondeu Kate, rindo

Carlinhos sorriu.

Uma coruja bateu na janela da cozinha. Kate foi até ela e a abriu para que o pássaro pudesse passar. Ela pousou em cima da mesa, e estendeu a perninha. A garota desamarrou o Profeta Diário e pagou a coruja, que saiu logo em seguida. Folheou um pouco o jornal, até que sua atenção se prendeu em uma página.

-Carlinhos...

-Que foi?

-Notícias, do seu irmão.

N/A: Gente, acho que esse capítulo não está tão bom ... mas mesmo assim, comentem!!! Quero saber a opinião de vocês!!!


	7. Pistas de Percy

Capítulo 6 - Pistas de Percy

Carlinhos e Kate voltaram para a sala de jogos. James e os gêmeos jogavam _videogame_, e pareciam estar se divertindo a valer. Pelo que puderam ver, era um jogo de corrida, e até agora, Jorge era quem liderava. Cortara uns três carros, batera em um poste, rodopiara na pista e caíra para segundo lugar, deixando James em primeiro.

-Como você é barbeiro, meu chapa! – exclamou ele, em meio a gostosas risadas

-Que importa, não é de verdade mesmo! – respondeu, tendo acabado de atropelar um ciclista, deixando Fred em segundo

-Ihhhhhhhh, - exclamou o gêmeo – agora é lanterninha!!!!

Ele e James começaram a rir, e Jorge, determinado a voltar a liderança, acelerou um pouco mais e atropelou e cortou, sem dó nem piedade, qualquer coisa que se pusesse em seu caminho. Finalmente o tempo acabou, e o ranking foi mostrado. Em primeiro, James, em segundo, Fred e em terceiro Jorge.

Perceberam a presença de Carlinhos e Kate quando iam começar de novo.

-Olá, vejo que já cuidaram da testa do meu irmãozinho! – disse Jorge, o olhar preso na bolsa de gelo na testa de Carlinhos

-Embora eu ache que ficaria bem mais bonito com o galo! – replicou Fred

-Será que poderíamos ao menos parar de falar da minha testa? Notícias de Percy! – disse, brandindo o jornal na frente deles

-Notícias de Percy? – indagaram juntos – Ele foi achado?

-Isso é o que vamos ver. – respondeu Kate

Ela sentou-se no sofá, e os rapazes se amontoaram a fim de ler a pequena matéria no canto do jornal. Fred e Jorge pareciam sérios, o que não era muito normal. Finalmente, um pouco sufocadamente, começou a ler:

_O CASO WEASLEY_

_O desaparecimento de Percy Weasley parece estar perto de uma solução, escreve nosso correspondente. Aurores informaram ontem com exclusividade ao _Profeta Diário _que já reuniram pistas suficientes sobre o paradeiro do jovem assistente júnior do Ministro Cornélio Fudge._

" _Sabemos que o Sr. Weasley rumou para a Alemanha um dia depois da última vez que foi visto. " informou Fúlvio Perkins, responsável pelo caso, " Segundo fontes confiáveis, ele chegou a uma cidadezinha perto de Berlim, e pernoitou por lá. Saiu no dia seguinte e rumou para a capital, mas nunca chegou. Chegamos então a conclusão que se perdeu entre essas cidades. Mas nada é certo. "._

_Segundo o Sr. Perkins, uma equipe de aurores foi mandada para lá, agindo juntamente com o Ministério local. Espera-se que Percy seja achado até próximo Domingo._

James soltou um longo suspiro. Deu um sorriso solidário para Carlinhos, Fred e Jorge, ainda absortos em pensamentos particulares.

-Ao menos agora eles têm uma idéia de onde Percy está. – comentou Kate

-Talvez não demorem a achá-lo. – animou James – É uma boa notícia!

-É. – concordaram os três em uníssono.

-Hum, acho que mamãe gostaria de saber... – ponderou Carlinhos – vou avisá-la.

Ouviram passos leves.

-A reunião acabou. – avisou Jane da porta, – Se vocês quiserem tomar um café da manhã, estão todos na cozinha. Se eu fosse vocês, andaria logo. Alastor e Tonks estão famintos hoje. Talvez não sobre rabanadas, muito menos panquecas.

Dirigiram-se para a cozinha em silêncio. Chegando lá, foram cumprimentados por todos. Dumbledore havia ido embora. Tonks e Moody comiam rabanadas com especial prazer, a intervalos com goles de suco de abóbora. Kate logo anunciou a matéria no Profeta Diário. O Sr. Weasley parecia aliviado, pelo menos um pouco.

James estava perplexo. A não ser que estivesse errado, Fred, Jorge e Carlinhos não pareceram muito contentes que o irmão pudesse ser achado. "Tomara que eu esteja errado", pensou. Entrementes, Kate desejava a mesma coisa.

Harry e Rony já tinham terminado de comer há tempos, e se ocupavam agora com uma partida de Snap explosivo. Mais tarde teriam que fazer uma limpeza nos quartos, então aproveitavam ao máximo o momento de folga. Uma carta de Rony explodiu no seu rosto, deixando-o um pouco chamuscado. Não se importou e continuou jogando com o amigo.

-Onde o pessoal foi? Não tomaram café hoje... só Gui estava aqui. – indagou ele

-Tinha uma reunião na casa do Sr. Laveri. – respondeu Harry, olhando as cartas que tinha em mãos

-Hum, aposto como Fred e Jorge imploraram para ir. Me ouviram comentando com Gina sobre a casa, e estão curiosos desde então.

Gui entrou no quarto e sentou-se entre os garotos, observando a partida.

-Hum, Harry, acho que vocês terão que parar um pouquinho.

-Porquê? – perguntou em uníssono com Rony

-Dumbledore está lá embaixo, e quer falar com você.

Deixou o baralho de lado e saiu do quarto, descendo o lance de escadas devagar. Iria ver o diretor pela primeira vez desde junho. Não sabia realmente se queria encontrá-lo. Estava dividido. Parte dele compreendia Dumbledore. A outra parte revoltava-se com o fato de Ter escondido a verdade sobre ele e Voldemort. Mas Harry não tinha certeza se suportaria se a verdade lhe tivesse sido contada cinco anos atrás. Era uma profecia de fato cruel, e forte. Por um lado, essa revelação lhe tinha acrescentado um peso enorme nos ombros, além de pesadelos.

Chegou no andar térreo, e a Sra. Weasley logo veio ao seu encontro.

-Dumbledore lhe espera na sala de jantar, querido. – disse enquanto o conduzia para lá

Ela o empurrou para dentro da sala, fechando a porta logo em seguida. O velho bruxo lhe contemplava com olhos cintilantes, a mesma serenidade estampada no rosto. Indicou uma cadeira em frente à ele, e Harry logo se assentou. Ele deu um sorriso calmo, e começou a falar.

-Recebi sua coruja, Harry. Fico feliz que tenha recorrido a mim. Confesso que seu sonho só é a confirmação do que Remo já deve Ter lhe falado: deve retomar as aulas de Oclumência. É para seu bem e segurança, – acrescentou rapidamente, quando percebeu a expressão de desagrado no rosto do rapaz – e de extrema importância. O Lord das Trevas não pode Ter acesso livre à sua mente, para usar ao seu bel-prazer, e acredito que esteja ciente dessa atenuante. Quanto à isso, creio que já está resolvido.

-Hum, Snape...

_-Professor _Snape, Harry. – corrigiu firmemente

-O Professor Snape me dará as aulas de Oclumência?

-Receio que Severo esteja atarefado demais para tanto. Pelo menos por enquanto, eu continuarei de onde ele parou. Mas só poderei lhe dar as aulas de manhã.

-Certo. Professor... o senhor acha que meu sonho é uma visão? - indagou receoso. Uma das coisas que lhe incomodavam era o possível fato de seu sonho ser uma visão. Desse modo, alguém morreria, idéia que não lhe agradava nem um pouco.

-Não estou tão certo quanto a isso. Voldemort já provou que pode colocar imagens em sua cabeça. Pode ser que essa seja uma das arapucas dele. Estou certo quanto o que pretendia.

-Me assustar? – sugeriu – Porque se foi, ele conseguiu.

-Não se impressione com isso. – afirmou, os olhos brilhando – Apague esse sonho de sua memória, para evitar algo indesejável. Não dê atenção, Harry. Quanto mais medo sentir, melhor será para Voldemort. Mas... a não ser que esteja enganado, esse não foi se único pesadelo?

-Não. – respondeu, corando furiosamente – Venho tendo esses sonhos desde junho.

-Então começaremos com Oclumência amanhã mesmo. Quanto mais rápido agirmos, melhor.

Harry deu um longo suspiro, sentindo o peso do mundo sobre si.

-Não tenho dormido direito desde que o senhor me contou sobre a profecia. Raras vezes consigo não sonhar. No resto das noites, tenho pesadelos com meus pais, com batalhas contra Voldemort, e agora... Sirius morreu e, eu só gostaria de saber POR QUÊ TUDO ACONTECE COMIGO! – uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto – SERÁ QUE NUNCA VOU TER UMA VIDA NORMAL?!

-É difícil, Harry. – os olhos do diretor se encheram de solidariedade – Mas não pense, nem por um momento, que está sozinho. Há muitas pessoas do seu lado, que estão dispostas a te apoiar em qualquer circunstância.

-EU SÓ QUERIA PODER DORMIR SEM PENSAR QUE VOU TER QUE ASSASSINAR OU SER ASSASSINADO! – o desespero tomou conta do rapaz

-Harry...

-EU NÃO QUERO MAIS SER HARRY POTTER!!!

Embora tentasse conter, mais lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto. Dumbledore contornou a mesinha que os separava e colocou as mãos sobre os ombros de Harry. Ele tentou secar a face. Sentia-se envergonhado.

-Porque Sirius tinha que morrer? Porquê?

-Ele queria te proteger, Harry. Levava a sério as obrigações de padrinho, e aposto que preferiria morrer lutando por algo em que acreditasse. Sirius era um homem forte, não temia a morte.

-Eu NÃO ME CONFORMO!

-Não estou te pedindo isso. A morte é algo difícil de se lidar. É doloroso, triste. Levará muito tempo para que aceite essa nova realidade, e eu sinceramente não esperava que fosse diferente. Você gostava muito dele, e isso só torna a dor maior e mais lancinante. Mas lembre-se dele nos momentos alegres, no breve tempo que ele de fato foi seu padrinho. Sirius gostaria que fosse assim.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Harry não sentia muita vontade de falar. Não comentara sobre Sirius com ninguém até então. Era uma ferida aberta que ainda levaria muito tempo para curar. Sua cabeça transbordava de pensamentos. Sentimentos de desespero e dor se misturavam dentro dele. Teve a vaga impressão que Dumbledore se despedira. Continuou na sala por um tempo, pensando. Em uma coisa o diretor tinha razão. Haviam muitas pessoas ao seu lado. Isso diminuía o peso dentro de si.

Ouviu a porta abrir e alguém se aproximar dele. Não se virou para ver quem era.

-Harry, a Sra. Weasley está chamando. – disse Hermione, ficando de frente para o amigo – Você está bem?

-Estou. – mentiu ele

Para seu alívio, Hermione não fez mais observações. Gina os esperava do lado de fora. Foram em silêncio até o primeiro patamar. A Sra. Weasley os esperava em um quarto, junto a Rony e Gui. O rapaz parecia infeliz.

-Não consegui ser rápido o bastante. – cochichou para Harry, quando ele se aproximou – Mamãe não deixa ninguém escapar.

-Muito bem! – disse a Sra. Weasley energicamente. Parecia um pouco melhor desde que Hermione lhe mostrara a matéria sobre Percy no Profeta Diário – Vamos fazer uma limpeza na casa, não tão pesada quanto a última. Somente tirar o pó, creio que já cuidamos de todas as criaturas que pudessem ... habitar aqui. Rony, Hermione e Harry, vocês ficam com o primeiro andar. Eu, Gina e Gui limparemos o segundo. Depois cuidaremos do térreo e do terceiro andar.

Ela espantou todos para fazer o trabalho. Rony não parecia nada contente, como Gui, mas era uma forma de se ocupar, pensou Harry. Apesar de a casa estar descontaminada, parecia que uma quantidade enorme de sujeira havia se acumulado. A uma certa altura, Rony, cansado de tirar mofo e poeira, perguntou a Hermione se havia um feitiço para que tudo ficasse limpo, simples e rápido. Ela apenas lhe lançou um olhar de censura, antes que a Sra. Weasley irrompesse no quarto, seguida de Gui e Gina, que pareciam exaustos.

A cabana mofada e úmida nunca pareceu tão aterrorizante. Seu móveis de madeira puída por cupins produziam sombras sinistras, sob o sol poente. Os pássaros cantaram ao longe mais uma vez, anunciando a noite. Era um bosque realmente grande, e ninguém nunca se aventurava a caminhar por ali, nem mesmo os animais.

Havia um rapaz encolhido a um canto. Tremia incessantemente, sentindo cada fibra de seu ser encolher-se de frio. Seus olhos castanhos, estampados de medo, esquadrinharam o lugar. Estava sozinho. Talvez... não, concerteza haviam vigias ao redor da cabana, fugir seria o mesmo que assinar seu atestado de óbito. Estava há uma semana ali, e não entendia como conseguira sobreviver por tanto tempo. Queriam informações... as quais ele não podia dar. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes fora interrogado, de quantas vezes lhe fizeram beber _Veritaserum_, sem resultado. Temia, pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, por sua família. Se ao menos tivesse acreditado neles, se não tivesse duvidado que Lord Voldemort havia voltado... agora era tarde, e sentia que seus dias chegavam ao fim. Tinha tanta saudade deles, e se arrependia profundamente de Ter agido daquela forma. Enquanto lhe ocorriam esses pensamentos, uma profunda tristeza se apoderou dele. Grossas lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto. Sentia o perigo ao seu lado todo dia... sabia demais, e não podia deixar que tivessem conhecimento disso, de jeito algum. Olhou para o céu quase escuro, e esfarrapado e esfomeado com estava, fez uma promessa secreta: se escapasse com vida, faria as pazes com a família, e contaria a Dumbledore. O velho bruxo precisava saber o que Voldemort tramava.

O som de gravetos se partindo anunciou que alguém se aproximava. Sentiu o medo se apoderar dele. Ouviu agora a precária escada de madeira ranger, e segundos depois, a porta se escancarar. Seus olhos eram negros e frios, exalando um ódio que ele nunca vira igual. Os longos cabelos negros e lisos estavam ocultos sob a capa negra que usava. Sua boca abriu-se em um sorriso desdenhoso. Examinou o rapaz, antes de resolver falar.

-Então... creio que já deve Ter tomado uma decisão, Weasley.

-Já disse milhões de vezes que não sei onde Harry Potter está. – disse, sentindo a voz falhar

-Não minta para mim! – esbravejou o homem – Sei que sabe, e ocultar a verdade lhe trará consequências maiores do que pode imaginar.

-Eu não sei – sibilou, enchendo-se de súbita coragem – e mesmo que soubesse, não lhe contaria.

-Ah, está me desafiando, Weasley? – riu o homem – Que admirável vindo de você!

Percy sentiu a raiva crescer dentro de si.

-Você pegou a pessoa errada. O Ministério já deve estar a minha procura...

-Aqueles babacas do Ministério nunca te acharão, pensamos no lugar com esmero, para evitar imprevistos. – o homem tomou fôlego, como se falar com Percy lhe custasse grande energia -– Mas já que você se recusa a falar, acho que teremos que pegar seu pai. Arthur, não é mesmo?

-NÃO! Faça o que quiser, mas não mexa com minha família!

-E sua mãe, – continuou o homem, como se não tivesse escutado Percy – Molly, não é mesmo? Aposto que ela sabe onde Potter está, é como se fosse um filho, não é ? Deixe-me ver... seus irmãos, Carlinhos e Gui, como seria _trágico_ se um acidente acontecesse com eles! E aqueles gêmeos desprezíveis, com aquela loja de logros horrorosa, mas... hum, tem Rony e Gina, coitados, tão novinhos, não poderão aproveitar o que lhes sobra de vida ...

-PARA! MATE –ME, MAS DEIXE MINHA FAMÍLIA EM PAZ!

-Cale-se! – sibilou

Ouviram vozes. Obviamente não era de nenhum Comensal. O homem correu até a janela, seus olhos esbugalhados esquadrinhando o bosque já escuro. Mais vozes. Percy observou o homem tremer, como se seu pior pesadelo de tornasse realidade. Caminhou até o rapaz de novo, e levantou-o pela gola da camisa. Arrastou até o exterior, rapidamente. Tentou se livrar da mão forte dele, mas era inútil. Pensou em gritar, mas não tinha fôlego. Caminharam a uma velocidade muito rápida, até uma clareira úmida e fria, onde havia um pneu velho jogado. Foi arrastado até ele, e logo percebeu que era uma chave de portal. O homem preparou-se para tocá-la, mas um feitiço estuporante acertou-o em cheio. Percy procurou assustado pelo autor daquilo. Vinte bruxos, todos armados de varinhas, caminhavam em sua direção, parecendo amplamente satisfeitos. O líder, ele logo reconheceu. Era Fúlvio Parkins. Estendeu a mão para ele, mas algo o acertou, fazendo-o cair estatelado no chão. O grupo que o acompanhava se colocou de prontidão, olhando a clareira com atenção, procurando algum movimento. Lentamente, alguns comensais emergiram das sombras, todos com varinhas em punhos. O primeiro feitiço foi lançado, e em questão de segundos uma batalha começou. Percy espremeu-se contra o chão, a fim de desviar-se de um feitiço. Arriscou olhar para o lado. Um bruxo do grupo que viera em seu resgate duelava com uma expressão de fúria que ele nunca vira antes. Desferiu um feitiço no seu adversário e logo correu para auxiliar outro colega. Esticou o braço para o corpo inerte de Fúlvio, a fim de pegar sua varinha. Colocou-se de pé, mas sentiu algo atacá-lo na cabeça. Virou-se, sentindo tontura forte. Não perdeu tempo e imobilizou o adversário. Esquadrinhou a clareira, e viu muitas duplas duelando, poucos corpos já espalhados pelo chão. Uma assomo de terror lhe subiu pelo corpo.

Um braço firme o agarrou e arrastou para fora da clareira. Era um vulto alto. Percy não conseguiu distinguir suas feições.

-Escuta aqui, garoto. – disse uma voz forte – Vou te dar uma chave de portal. Tem que sair daqui antes que algo mais grave lhe aconteça.

-Mas... e vocês?

-Ah, tenha dó, somos aurores experientes. Sabemos nos cuidar. Você, fraco como está tem que sair daqui logo.

Percy assentiu. O vulto mexeu por um instante no bolso, até que retirou um pequeno objeto. Colocou-o firmemente na mão do rapaz, voltando logo em seguida para a clareira. Uns segundos depois, Percy sentiu seu umbigo ser puxado. Estava seguro.


End file.
